The GO
by daria22075
Summary: Once upon a time in GlenOak, the Camdens decided to breed. Enough said.


Glenoak.....enough said.

Night time, Martin is in bed reading)

Annie: (comes in-wearing a flannel nightie) I just wanted to say good night Martin.

Martin: (glances at her) Good night.

Annie: Have you seen Eric around?

Martin: (nervously) No, why. I haven't seen Eric around. Why are you asking me? He's your husband. I don't have a husband, just like I don't have a mom cause she died and my dad's in Iraq. Did I tell you about my dad in Iraq?

Annie: Shut the fck up Martin. I mean...that's nice. Are you sure you haven't seen Eric?

(a cough comes from Martin's closet)

Annie: Eric, is that you?

Eric: (Comes out of closet wearing only his boxers and holding a bottle of lotion) I...I..was just..uh..reorganizing his closet.

Annie: Oh good. I've been thinking about reorganizing our own closet.

Eric: (him and Annie start to leave) Are you sure your all tucked in for the night? You might get kind of warm in here so you might wanna change out of that t-shirt and perhaps, your boxers, ya know, you don't wanna get too hot while your alseep cause then your perfectly, well-defined body might start to moisten with sweat...

Annie: Come on Eric. I wanna rock your world.

Eric: Are you sure you don't want me to read you a bedtime story or perhaps, cuddle with you.

Martin: No thanks, I think I'm gonna finish looking at my Playgirl, I mean playstation manual.

Eric: Ok, goodnight.

Martin: Good night. Hey Reverend, Do you know how to say 'goodnight' in Iraqish cause my dad's in Iraq right now and my mom is dead

Eric: (getting extremely turned on by this story) Really? Tell me more, tell me more you dirty little..

Annie: Eric! Come on, lets go to bed and crap that Bible hard into my....brain.

Morning....kitchen...Annie is eating pankcakes while the twins are playing with forks around the electrical sockets)

Lucy:( comes storming in) Do you know what Kevin keeps trying to do to me?

Annie: (mouthfull-shakes her head no)

Lucy: No, he keeps trying to poke me with this snake.

Annie: What have I said about animals in the house?

Lucy: That's just it, I think it must be a magical snake cause it only comes out at night and for some reason Kevin lets it sleep in bed with us. I think its name is spank-it. That's what Kevin's always muttering when its around. It must be a European name.

Sam: I like playing with David's snake

David: I like playing with Sam's snake

Eric: (comes strolling in) What's up?

Sam: (looks at David's lap)

Annie: Apparently there's snakes running around Glen oak. We better call an exterminator before any more get inside the house.

Eric: (muttering) I dreamed of playing with Martin's snake last night.

Lucy: What? Martin has a snake too? I can't take this anymore. I'm gonna make Kevin get rid of this snake of his. Ok, and is it normal for a guy to stick his...

Annie: Stick his what?

Lucy: (whispering to Eric can't hear) His tongue in your mouth. Like, eww. Who want's someone else's tongue in your mouth. That's just dirty.

Eric: It can actually be quite nice Lucy. Like, with a 17 yr old softball player whose been abandoned by his family and has the cutest little unibrow you ever did see....

One of the twins electrocutes himself

Annie: Dammit. There's no more syrup left (looking at empty container)

Eric (on his way out the door)

Twins: We need more vasiline!

Eric: What'd they say?

Annie: They need more vasiline. I don't know what they do with it but they sure do go through it rather quickly. (looks over- Sam is humping David's leg) Look, aren't they cute. I'm gonna get a camera.

Eric: Lucky basterds.

Later that day, Kevin is in the kitchen playing with legos, Martin comes down the steps

Martin: (checks his hair) Hi Kevin!

Kevin: Hello.

Martin: So..busy day being a police officer. You know, that unifrom looks great on you.

Kevin: Thanks! Did you see the cool water gun they gave me? Its squirts water and everything! Except its orange, everyone's elses guns are black. Maybe I'm like cop of the month and I get the best gun!

Martin: Wow, your cop of the month? We should go out and celebrate. My treat. I'll bake you some cookies for doing so well at work.

Kevin: Yay! Hey, can you hand me some more tape?

Martin: What for?

Kevin: For the legos.

Martin: Why?

Kevin: They won't stay together unless I use tape and glue would make them stay together forever.Duh. Except I don't get what these bumps are for on the Legos, it makes em look ugly.

Next week on The G.O. Will Cecilia realize Martin's into boys? Will Lucy get bitten by the snake? Is David pregnant?

Stay tuned for the next exciting installment of The G.O.


End file.
